


The Song of Healing

by TheUnicornFountain



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask, The Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time, The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker
Genre: Angst, Blood, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:17:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnicornFountain/pseuds/TheUnicornFountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a third and final(??) story that ties into <em>Up All Night</em> and <em>Final Days.</em> If you want the full experience, I would suggest reading <em>Final Days</em> first, then <em>Up All Night,</em> and finally this one!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Song of Healing

**Author's Note:**

> I thought I should complete the Triforce in a way haha Please enjoy, thank you!

# The Song of Healing

The sword. It hurt.

It wasn’t that sacred blade _mastersword_ but it hurt him deep down where he hid. It cut through him, and he looked up along the sword _zuboragabora_ to find the man’s _ganondorf_ eyes closed in serenity.

He screamed; loud and piercing. The man’s peace broke, and he turned furious, frightened eyes down onto the boy struggling beneath the sword. The blade was drawn out and swung down again, this time towards his neck.

He rolled away, and the sword clanged against the stone floor. He kept rolling _lookimagoron_ leaving spots of red behind him. There were shadows at the base of the wall. He sought them out on instinct.

But he wasn’t a shadow anymore; not wholly. He could no more vanish into the darkness than he could escape this dying body. He stopped at the wall and shrunk against it when the man’s hand reached down. It snagged his neck, and the wound on his cheek split a little more to spill out blood and an oily liquid.

“I will drown you, phantom,” the man vowed. He dragged the boy out of the tower like one would drag a dead dog. Moonlight, filtered by the sea, lit the way to the edge of the barrier keeping back the water. The boy didn’t struggle, but the one inside him _link_ shouted plenty. Screamed. He had never stopped.

They arrived at the barrier, and it yielded like glass when the man pushed the boy through it. The pressure crushed his lungs. He couldn’t breathe. A distant part of him told him to find a mask; the right mask. But what was right anymore? What was left, or up and down? 

He spun in darkness, confused and fading. He remembered this. When the world was dying around him, darkness had taken him away. It had helped him to cross the ages. He rode it again, and he drifted down onto a bed of soft grass and wildflowers.

_zelda_

He opened his eyes onto a blue sky. He turned his head to the left and saw her sitting on a set of stairs. She looked alarmed, but not afraid. After a while, she hitched up her dress and walked to him. The dress spread out alongside him when she knelt at his side. Her hand fell against his unmarred cheek.

“You’re dying.”

Was he? There was relief in that realization. This shadow had tortured him enough. He wanted to be free of it. He wanted to sleep. Goddesses, how he wanted to sleep so much.

_no_

Yes. 

Zelda’s other hand was against his punctured chest; atop his heart. He wanted to say something to her, but his loose jaw was stilled for once in awe of her warmth and kind touch. He wished he had never left.

“I wish you had never left,” Zelda echoed. She bowed down and pressed a kiss to his forehead. Her lips lingered, and she began to hum a song.

_noNoNO_

Yes. Tears ran down his cheeks, pure and clean. The sunlight caught them; made them sparkle. The song warmed his spirit and buoyed it up. The broken body peeled away like an old scab, and his pain vanished.

Something else broke away from his spirit. He saw it as a black stain at first before it took shape to mirror him. Its face was contorted in fear and pain at first, but then it smoothed out into joy and relief, and it dissipated like mist under the sun. Now he saw the world in all its shades. Link smiled at the sight of it, and he closed his eyes in sleep.


End file.
